


The Wet Dream

by happyglogg



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm just a smutty gal, Troye Sivan References, my take on "the wet dream", one of those times when i have the picture in my head but the words don't do it justice, pre otis knowing anything about maeve, we love a good nocturnal emission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyglogg/pseuds/happyglogg
Summary: Remember that "nocturnal emission"? Well, aren't you curious about what he could've possibly dreamed? Maybe a series of my different takes on what it could've been.





	The Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dream that Otis has during episode 2 and he wakes up having experienced a “nocturnal emission” lol. Keep in mind that this happened before Otis knew so much about Maeve so he was all making it up on his head! Music rec for reading: BITE by Troye Sivan because it references it a lot

“Otis? What are you doing here?” Maeve is wearing a short, silk bathrobe and her hair is up in a messy bun, the front pink strands falling to frame her face. 

“Agh, sorry,” Otis said, partially turning and shielding his eyes as if he didn’t see the scantily clad girl. “You were just absent from English class and so I thought I’d bring you your schoolwork.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, do you wanna come in?” she said, stepping aside against the door and gesturing for him to enter. Gripping the textbook closer to his body, he nodded slightly and walked through the doorway, hoping Maeve didn’t notice his reddening ears. 

“I just put the kettle on. Do you want some tea?” She motioned for him to sit on the couch while she nonchalantly made her way to through a different door to the kitchen. 

“Um, sure.” He took this opportunity to look around the living room. Standing up, he wandering around looking at the pictures on the walls.  It looked pretty standard and cleaner than he was expecting. Maeve must’ve been playing some music before he arrived. He heard a male voice singing a song that sounded familiar.

“Regular okay?” At this, Otis jumped slightly. Maeve smiled at this and held out a mug to him. “Right, thanks.” He sipped from the cup, immediately burning his tongue. Otis didn’t want Maeve to know though, so he just smiled through the pain. 

He pointed towards the piano in the corner. “Do you play?”

“Oh, not too well. My parents made me take lessons for a couple years.”

“Play something,” Otis said. “If you want to, obviously.” Maeve looked at him playfully stern and then walked over the piano. She fiddled with her phone for a second which resulted in the room filled with silence. It was right then Otis noticed it was sunset and how beautiful the golden sun made the room look. The beams shown straight through the window to the piano bench. 

Maeve started playing a song Otis didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. Who knew that just one perfect placed sunbeam could seemingly change the opacity of fabric? 

All of the sudden, Otis was swirling in the outline of soft skin and lacy undergarments. He saw the way the gleam caught the glow in her eyes and how the muscles in her arms gently but vivaciously pressed down the the ivory keys. He could’ve sworn she wasn’t even wearing the robe at all; just those high-waisted pants that made Otis realize she had curves he didn’t even know about. Her breasts (that may or may not have grown since last term) carefully resting in a matching bralette that found its support around her neck, all in iconic black lace. She looked up seductively with just her eyes, inviting Otis to join her at the piano. 

“I, uh, don’t know how to play,” he said, his voice feeling out of place in such a beautiful scene. Regardless, he felt his feet carrying him the short distance. Maeve moved to the side of the bench to make room for her duet partner. 

Without saying anything, she took him hands and placed them on the keys. He played them to set free a harmonized chord that had never sounded so beautiful. She adjusted his hands with each note until he had played what he assumed was the chorus. Maeve motioned for Otis to repeat it, and he did while she played some sort of melody over it. Everything felt so balance. She again motioned for him to continue as she repositioned herself to face him. 

The robe fell open to reveal everything he had only seen outlines of before. She looked up at him again, those strands of hair surrounding her face making it harder to not reach out pull the classic rom-com move of tucking them behind her ears. 

Clearing his throat and feeling the burning red blush creep up to his face, he thought he might try to cut some of the tension. “So, uh, what am I playing?” 

“Well, it goes against my all female theme, but Troye Sivan. I really like his sound and the song you’re playing, ‘BITE’, talks about a feeling I’ve been having a lot recently.”

“Which is?” Otis asked innocently. She turned towards the piano again, motioned for him to stop playing. And then, she started singing. 

_ Kiss me on the mouth and set me free _

_ Sing me like a choir _

_ I can be the subject of your dreams _

_ Your sickening desire _

Somehow the music kept playing, but Maeve stopped pushing down keys. Otis felt her lips against his neck by his ear. She moved his hand onto her thigh which was just as soft as he had imagined. 

Then, they were on the couch and she was straddling him. The robe had been left behind on the piano bench and the heat of their hot skin kept them warm. Maeve was directing Otis to where it was okay to touch which seemed to be everywhere, but he didn’t want to assume. She tugged at the hem of his shift indicating that she wanted to take it off and he obliged. He just wanted to feel her skin on his in every way possible. 

She giggled and he pulled it over his head and leaned her face in close to his. Just centimeters away from his lips, Otis felt Maeve’s shallow but frequent breaths. She teased him, refusing to kiss him outright. He didn’t usually have a temper, but he wanted to kiss her now. Right now. 

“Kiss me,” Otis told Maeve. 

“Make me,” she responded, her eye twinkling at the challenge. 

He felt all his nerve bind together as he took the pink dyed hair in the messy bun out of its elastic, letting it fall easily and softly. Not for long, though. He quickly combed his fingers up into her now free hair from the base of her neck. Once her felt like he had enough hair in his hand that it wouldn’t pull in any uncomfortable ways, he closed him hands and tugged down, Maeve’s head following. With her head pulled up, Otis spoke quietly into her ear. 

“Kiss me on the mouth and set me free.” 

  
_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _ The alarm clock screamed as Otis came around. Literally. 


End file.
